En el primer día de navidad mi amor me regalo
by AFRL
Summary: Matt, Mimí, TK y Kari tenían pensado celebrar su navidad de una forma tranquila y amistosa. Sin embargo un acontecimiento inesperado amenaza con arruinar los planes de todos y pondrán a prueba las relaciones que tienen entre ellos. Intercambio Navideño de Proyecto 1-8 para Midnighttreasure


**En el primer día de navidad mi amor me regalo:**

― ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos sonríes como imbécil?

El quejido de Matt interrumpió a su hermano que intentaba disfrutar de la fría brisa que conllevaba el inicio del invierno. Pero ni siquiera el carácter amargo de su hermano mayor podía evitar disfrutar de la dicha que resulta de estar vivo, incluso el amargo café tenía un dulce sabor a canela que le resultaba familiar.

― Ninguna razón en particular. Simplemente es un día hermoso, ¿No crees?

Matt se detuvo unos segundos para poder admirar la nublada y fría mañana de Diciembre. Parecía que en cualquier momento llovería y la imagen de árboles sin hojas y cubiertos de nieve no daban precisamente un paisaje de lo más alentador. Es cierto que su hermano podía resultar molestamente optimista pero esta situación no era normal. Parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en un número musical de Disney y juraría que por un momento un pájaro estuvo a punto de posarse sobre sus hombros. Su hermano parecía propagar un aura de iluminación. Incluso podría jurar que anoche tuvo…

Una sonrisa malévola se posó sobre la boca de Matt la cual de inmediato de tradujo en un escalofrió que se posó sobre la espalda de su hermano menor. Después de tantos años este había generado un don para poder predecir situaciones en las cuales caería víctima de su hermano.

― TK. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La inocencia de su voz solamente auguraba la peor de las intenciones.

― Supongo…

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Kari juntos?

Takeru sintió que perdía el color de su rostro. No pensaba que su hermano podría darse cuenta tan pronto. Aun así se rehusaba a darle lo que el buscaba.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El menor de los hermanos trataba de desviar el sentido en el cual la conversación parecía estar yendo. Dio un trago más a su café para evitar sospechas

― Solo quiero saber hace cuánto tiempo mi hermanito perdió su virginidad.

En un acto instintivo el menor escupió el trago de café que hace algunos momentos intentaba disfrutar. El día ya no parecía tan alentador como hace algunos segundos.

― No sé de qué diablos hablas.

Takeru alcanzo a decir entre tosidos y respiración forzosa. Empezó a acelerar el paso.

― ¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas. Es completamente normal. Incluso estoy algo sorprendido.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar de eso contigo?

― Entonces aceptas que hay algo de qué hablar

Takeru sentía que mientras más pasaban los segundos, la tumba que cavo se hacía más profunda. Pero aun así tenía que hacer el intento.

― No ha pasado absolutamente nada de eso entre ella y yo

Matt lo observo serio un momento. Takeru en cambio sintió como si estuviera en una sala de interrogatorio. No hacía falta que su hermano le dijera que todo lo que diga podría ser usado en su contra.

― ¿Así que cuatro meses después de que empezaron a salir?

― ¡Matt!

― ¿Dos meses? Cielos ustedes no perdieron el tiempo. Y yo que pensé que Kari te haría esperar el año completo.

― ¡¿Qué diablos te importa?!

― ¿Fue probablemente en tu casa verdad? Te comprendo, yo no me arriesgaría a dejar ningún tipo de evidencia en la misma casa donde duerme Taichi.

― ¿Podrías callarte?

TK sabía que no podía, una vez que Matt empezaba con su tortura no terminaría hasta quedar satisfecho.

― ¿Y qué tal, ella es de las que grita?

El fratricidio parecía una opción viable. Takeru estaba seguro que ningún juez lo condenaría.

― ¿Sabes que ya no es tan fácil someterme como antes verdad Matt?

Sonaba más como amenaza que como advertencia, pero Yamato no pensaba en dejársela tan fácil.

― Vamos TK, es completamente natural. Solo quiero saber un poco de los detalles jugosos.

Takeru sabía que no había mala intención en su hermano. Claro que eso no significaría que le contaría absolutamente algo.

― "A gentleman does not kiss and tell"

El hermano menor sonaba hasta cierto punto orgulloso de la frase. Matt en cambio solo alcanzó a partirse de la risa.

― ¿Realmente crees que las amigas de Kari no saben todo para este momento? No me sorprendería que ya estén discutiendo medidas.

― ¿Medidas sobre qué?

― ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?

La cara de confusión de Takeru fue reemplazada por una llena de vergüenza. El rojo de sus mejillas podría hervir el agua. Matt estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

― Ella… ella no haría algo así.

― La gran mayoría de las mujeres lo hacen. No me sorprendería que este ahorita con Mimí comparando notas.

Yamato se reía con un poco de incomodidad.

― En fin nos están esperando, tenemos que apurarnos.

Takeru decidió que terminaría la conversación en este instante. Por supuesto que no creía en una palabra de su hermano. El tan solo quiere llegar a la casa para poder festejar con su novia lo antes posible. No por lo que dijo Matt, eso estaba claro.

Matt se reía mientras veía el pánico posado en el cuerpo de su hermano. Habían decidido pasar el día después de navidad en una especie de doble cita con Mimí y Hikari. Al principio pensó que sería aburrido estar con una pareja adolecente en su etapa de luna de miel pero con la nueva información obtenida parecía un poco más interesante

El día empezó a asolearse un poco más y ya no hacia tanto frio como antes. Mientras se esforzaba por alcanzar el paso de pánico de su hermano.

― Tal vez tenga razón TK. Parece ser que será un día fenomenal.

* * *

― ¡Este es el peor día de mi vida!

Mimí estaba en estado de emergencia. No paraba de dar vueltas en el baño. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Esto no podía estar pasando. Estaba intentando convencerse de que esto solo era un mal sueño y en cualquier momento ella despertaría y toda esta ansiedad se iría. Pero por más que se pellizcaba la mejilla esta no se despertaba.

― ¿Mimí? Lamento si interrumpí, pero la puerta estaba abierta y…

Mimí dio un respingo. Para terminar de arruinar el día, ella tenía una cita doble con su novio y su hermano. Tenía que pensar rápido. Cancelar no era una opción, después de todo de ella había sido la idea, todavía recordaba lo mucho que le costó convencer a Yamato de aceptar. Sin pensarlo mucho salió del baño entro al comedor y prácticamente rapto a su amiga Hikari para que la acompañe de nuevo a su refugio.

Hikari estaba algo asustada. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lo único que pudo captar en tan pequeño margen de tiempo fue ver a una de sus mejores amigas correr como una fiera, agarrarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla hacia el baño.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Kari pudo pensar con mayor calma e intento de sacarle sentido a la situación. Su amiga no parecía dejar de dar vueltas en el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban. Parecía muy alterada. Era obvio que algo había pasado.

―Tranquila Mimí, que es lo que sucede.

Mimí volteo a ver a su amiga. No sabía cómo empezar a explicar la situación. Miro a su amiga y luego al bote de basura. Hikari capto ese movimiento involuntario y se acercó a donde los ojos de su amiga se posaron. Vio como ella se intentó interponer pero no puso demasiada resistencia.

Al ver el contenido del bote de basura Kari contuvo su respiración. Sin importar lo poco higiénico que podía ser tomo la prueba de embarazo con sus manos. Vio el resultado como si tuviera alguna idea sobre cómo entender el significado de aquellas líneas.

― Cielos Mimí, esto significa que…

― ¡No sé cómo paso! Siempre nos hemos cuidado.

Mimí salió del baño de nuevo en pánico. Hikari la siguió detrás sin saber que le podría decir. Lo único que pensaba hacer e día de hoy era el intercambio de regalos y tal vez alguna merienda en algún restaurante de panqueques. Todo parecía tan surreal.

― Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien Mimí, Yamato está por llegar y podrás…

― ¡Por favor no le digas nada todavía!

Hikari se sobresaltó ante la súplica de su amiga.

― Todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro que el…

― No sé cómo reaccionara. ― Mimí alcanzo a decir entre sollozos. ― Apenas estamos saliendo desde hace ocho meses. Ninguno de los dos está listo para… esto.

Hikari no encontraba forma de como consolar a su amiga. Claro que eso no evitara que lo intente.

― Conoces a Matt, estoy segura que el podrá entenderlo. Además él tiene derecho a saber lo antes posible.

Mimí miro en otra ocasión a su amiga y Hikari de inmediato la entendió. No necesitaba palabras para entender que simplemente necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar la información. Mantendrá la información en secreto por el momento.

El sonido de la perrilla girando puso los pelos de punta a ambas chicas. Sus novios habían llegado.

―... y es por eso que siempre debes dejar un calcetín en la puerta, más vale prevenir que lamentar

― Dios Matt, por favor detente, otra anécdota más así y juro que…

― No seas llorón, escucha la voz de la experiencia. En fin guarda los regalos iré a ver si las chicas necesitan algo, deben de estar en la cocina.

Mimí y Hikari sintieron pánico pero mientras que no mencionaran nada podría ser que no habría problemas.

― Hey Meems ― Yamato saludo con un beso a su novia y luego se dirigió a Hikari ― Hola cuñada, ¿necesitan algo?

― Noabsolutamentenada; Estamosperfectas; PorquenovasconTKyteponescomodo…

Las chichas hablaban tan rápido y al mismo tiempo que era imposible poder descifrar lo que decían. Inmediatamente Matt se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

― Tranquila, tranquilas. ¿Qué sucede? Están pálidas.

En ese momento Matt noto algo extraño en la mano de Hikari.

― Hey Kari que tienes en la mano.

Tanto Mimí como Hikari ahogaron un grito. Entre el pánico y la ansiedad Kari olvido tirar de nuevo la prueba de embarazo. Como acto instintivo oculto la prueba a sus espaldas. Por obvias razones Matt noto ese comportamiento.

― Hey, hey tranquilas, creo que entiendo. Están preocupadas por no poder envolver los regalos a tiempo. No se preocupen las dejare en paz para que puedan guardar la sorpresa

― ¿Eh? Oh si claro, los regalos, por supuesto. Gracias por entender.

Tanto Hikari como Mimí se mostraron tranquilas, parecía que podían evitar un desastre.

― En fin tan solo voy a dejar algunas cosas y…

Sin previo aviso Matt arrebato de las manos el objeto que escondía con recelo Hikari.

― ¡MATT!

Tanto Hikari como Mimí exclamaron en protesta al mismo tiempo. Yamato en cambio solo se rio ante lo que él pensaba una reacción exagerada

― Tranquilas, tan solo tengo curiosidad lo que mi cuñada favorita le regaló al idiota de mi her…

De inmediato el semblante de Matt cambio al reconocer el objeto que tenía en sus manos. Busco el resultado de la prueba lo cual solo sirvió para hacer más pálido la expresión de su rostro.

Mimí sintió sus piernas tambalearse. Hikari en cambio sintió una culpa tremenda puesto que fue su descuido lo que provoco toda esta situación

Pasaron diez segundos más en los que ni una sola alma se atrevió a dar un suspiro. Kari pensó que exageraba pero le parecía que nadie había siquiera respirado en todo este momento. Tal vez las cosas no se salgan de control…

― ¡TAKERU TAKAISHI! ¡Ven y trae tu pálido y diminuto trasero en este instante!

Ambas chicas se exaltaron ante la reacción de Yamato, ¿por qué habría de meter a Takeru en esto?

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa Matt? Estaba en el otro cuarto, no era necesario que gritaras como un lunático para… ― Takeru detuvo su reproche al ver como todos los presentes parecían como si acabaran de ver un fantasma ― ¿Qué paso, está todo bien?

Matt se acercó agresivamente a su hermano menor con la prueba en su mano. El comportamiento del mayor logro intimidar a su hermano.

― ¿Está todo bien? ¡Tú dime! ¡Intenta explicarme esto!

Matt le aventó la prueba a su hermano lo cual este lo alcanzo a atrapar con buenos reflejos. Pero aun así estaba estupefacto. No entendía absolutamente de lo que estaba pasando. Volteo a ver el objeto sin mucha idea de lo que era.

― No entiendo…

― Si no entiendes que demonios es eso no me extraña que estés metido en este problema

― ¿De qué diablos hablas?

― Sabía que tenía que habértelo enmicado personalmente en el momento en el que empezaste a salir con Hikari. Entiendo que seas un adolecente sano pero nunca pensé que fueras uno tan idiota.

― ¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije que no hables de esto enfrente de nadie más!

― ¿Esto te preocupa? ¿Crees que será fácil ocultar el hecho de que tú y Hikari se acostaron cuando ella tenga un balón de futbol en el estómago a medio curso?

Takeru se alteró ante ese último comentario. El miedo se apodero de el por un momento y tuvo una ligera idea de lo que tenía sostenido en sus manos. Al examinarlo de mejor manera se dio cuenta que era una prueba de embarazo con un resultado que solamente podría ser positivo por la forma en cómo se comportaba su hermano. Observo a las dos chicas y ambas estaban asustadas.

Mimí y Hikari entendieron el malentendió de Matt. Y no les extrañaba, al final de cuentas era Hikari la que tenía la prueba en sus manos. Pero fue tanto el shock por la reacción de Yamato que ninguna pensó en corregir el error de este. Aunque también podría atribuir el miedo que la figura enojada de Matt exaltaba.

― Cariño… ¿Esto es cierto?

Hikari estuvo a punto de corregir todo el malentendido pero por reacción observo a su amiga. Esta se encontraba completamente asustada con las manos entrelazadas y al borde de las lágrimas. También no podía negar su parte de culpa por haber sido ella la que revelo la prueba de embarazo.

Definitivamente esta no era la forma en la que ella tenía planeada su día.

― Yo… eh… estoy embarazada

(Continuara)

* * *

¡Felices Fiestas Midnighttreasure!

Lamento la tardanza pero apenas regrese de vacaciones el 3 de enero. Sé que no es excusa pero al menos no permitiré que te quedes sin regalo.

La historia está casi terminada pero prefiero presentártelo por partes como lo tenía planeado.


End file.
